fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatesurica
Fatesurica is a fictional (even by fictional standards) civilization led by Arthur. It is part of the Spring Time Japes Pack, and Fatesurica is made by Mathetes. 'Strategy' Arthur may not be the most “elegant” of the Fire Emblem leaders, but Arthur’s got a slew of fine bonuses. The policy finisher bonus means Arthur can reliably get a much sought-after growth bonus in the late Classical or early Postclassical Era, which is good since it is the mid/late Postclassical era in which specialists come into play. While his military bonuses may not be as easy to use as , it is consistent and makes Arthur much speedier when it comes to conquest. Heroic Allies are great unique units since the social policy bonuses can make up for the lack of late game experience building bonuses and as such it would be a mistake not to take advantage of these units. Heroic Allies can farm barbarians too for the 30 experience, and adopting 6 more social policies afterwards nets them the 60 experience needed for 3 promotion, and 14 if looking to have 4 promotions: However, 14 policies is going to take quite a while, so Arthur should invest in culture if Arthur wants to maximize the effectiveness of Heroic Allies. Hero Figure Workshops will grant Arthur extra resources which he can use to purchase happiness, earn gold, or earn goodwill. Arthur doesn’t have any particular bias for any social policy tree, although Piety will be quite an uphill adventure. Tradition will get Arthur growing the fastest, Liberty will help Arthur become big in the long term, and Honor may not be as great but will help Arthur warmonger and get the juicy March promotion. Arthur can go well with any ideology~~, but in spirit of MURICA and heroism, Freedom is the only way~~. 'As an Opponent' Arthur is mostly aligned with the Mathetes' preference for friendly leaders, although Arthur is among the most warlike of the Mathetes' bunch. As his unique unit is a cavalry unit, Arthur prefers a mobile army consisting primarily of fast units, although Arthur isn't particularly militaristic. Arthur is very much eager to make friends and is a stout ally who will only betray the alliance for the most grievous of grievances. Arthur isn't particularly focused on anything though, and while his growth bonus from social policy tree completion will make him better than an average civilization, Arthur is a long shot away from being the leader the player needs to worry about. However, Arthur does have some annoyance factors: If Sophia and Serra had religion, Arthur has land issues: Arthur has a tendency to expand a lot, meaning he may end up running into border disputes with his nearby neighbors. 'Attributes' History History Fatesurica is not an actual nation that appears in Fire Emblem Fates, but rather a memetic civilization that rose from the memetic glory that is the American way that Arthur embodies. Dorcas Overview Arthur is a character that appears in the game Fire Emblem Fates. He hails from the kingdom of Nohr, and is a retinue of Elise who protects Elise and serves Nohr. Arthur burns with a great sense of justice, and also optimistic to boot, but he often suffers from bouts of misfortune. Dawn of Man What is justice, oh great and just Arthur? You are the Hero-president of the glorious United States of Fatesurica. You were once a retinue of pure Elise, and through that you have become a great hero to the people of Nohr. However, after the end of Fates, you were given a chance to rule, and you have reformed the kingdom of Nohr into a democratic state where even the impoverished and powerless may have a say. Great Hero Arthur, will you build a great nation that will be the bulwark of the poor and the powerless? The people of Fateslandia are ready to wage a heroic war for freedom and they will join you in the fight to defeat the oppressors and to build a brave new world. Will you answer their call, and become a great hero remembered in the annal as the defender of justice? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Optional: Copypaste any greetings, defeat, etc. given to fellow FE Civs. 'Music' Peace - Your link here War - Your link here 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Protective, Industrious *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Heaven *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here *contrary to most civs on this wiki, Muttonland forgoes Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions in favor of the vanilla Sikhism. 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as necessary. ' 20190408200059_1.jpg|Dorcas's leaderscreen with Civ IV Traits enabled ' 'Trivia' In retrospect, Fatesurica would have been better named Nohrica, as the civilization has a stronger tie to Nohr than the other places. It was named Fatesurica as a portmanteau of Fates and Murica. 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod *??? - Author *??? - lua *etc. Category:Civs by Mathetes Category:Meme Civs